Vibration isolators can be used to isolate vibration in mechanical equipment. For example, within a vehicle or other mechanical equipment, vibration isolators can be located between an engine and a frame to mitigate transmission of engine vibrations to the frame. As another example, vibration isolators may be located between the frame and an operator cab to reduce transmission of vibrations between the frame and the operator cab. Various examples of vibration isolators include rubber mounts, spring mounts, viscous mounts, air spring mounts, and viscous spring mounts. Different mounts provide different properties that affect the performance of the vibration isolation.